


Catnapped!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Brothers America & England (Hetalia), Cat Puns, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Fluff and Humor, He sees through ALL bullshit, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humiliation, I MIGHT have moved fandoms sorry beatles stans, Magic England (Hetalia), Magical Revenge, Maybe - Freeform, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Multi, Nekotalia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Russia being creepy, aka America does not have a fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: England's spell backfired and now he's stuck with a very confused kitten





	Catnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> hhggg ooc stuff owo enjoy

England has had enough of America’s...americanness. His loudness, his rudeness, his gross greasy food. Today the git had the audacity to come to England’s house and insult his cooking. England’s solution? Place a spell on him! Just a little one to prank the ungrateful wanker.

He laughs at his perfect plan, no way this could ever possibly backfire on him! He pulls a thick spell book out, he flips a few pages before settling on a scaredy cat spell. How embarrassing would it be for America to have all his “heroic” tendencies to be ripped away and be nothing but skittish coward. England beamed before chanting.

It wasn’t long after he’d finished that he heared a loud “IGGYY” from upstairs followed by a thud, It must of worked! America was now just a coward who was gonna cling to England like a small child. 

When England got to his living room he expected a terrified America..Not his bomber jacket alone with no american teen in sight. England worried just slightly for the git but nothing to bad could have happened? There’s no way he….killed America right? He knitted his eyebrows in worry. No no America couldn’t die like this! He was still so young! 

Then England heard a small mew from under the jacket and notice the small lump underneath he’d glanced over. Then the realization hit him and his eyes widened.

“A-America?”


End file.
